


The Human's Song

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hannibal will find that hot, M/M, Merman!AU, Pirate!AU, Predator!Will, Sort Of, Tags will be added, The Little Mermaid but the little mermaid can and will rip you to pieces, human!hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: 𝘓𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘉𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘐𝘴 𝘙𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘥Will is a being of Her creation. The seas, oceans and rivers all respond to her calls, just as he does. But when a stranger from land see him, and does not turn away, what is there to do? When Hannibal Lecter sees him and calls him beautiful, what is Will to do but fall?
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Human's Song

**Author's Note:**

> It has been approximately fourty eight thousand years since I've last properly written anything. There will be porn in this. Just to be clear.
> 
> They will, at one point, fuck. Possibly more than one point.
> 
> I love the ideas of Mermen and Merwomen being absolutely fucking terrifying predators of the deep, feared by all. What happens when they're adored? We gonna find out (praise kink)

It wasn’t often that Will could get the opportunity to examine the surface, unbothered by the likes of men and their offspring. It was a shrouded day, one that called for restless shuffling in their neat little homes by the cove as the ocean watered their lands and cleaned their shores as best She could. Graceful, forgiving, but relentless on a whim. There was little that could resist Her call or survive Her wrath. In the neat homes, they tell stories of Her gifts and power, and the creatures that lurk in the swell of Her body.

Rather, just the one; Will himself.

More than anything, Will was simply curious; he’d been born in darkness, shrouded by her great vastness. He couldn’t remember where he was from, or who he had been before. He only knew Her caress on his cheeks, eyelids, and body. The first time he well and truly looked at himself, for some odd reason, he was surprised to see the long, inky darkness of his tail and fins, the way it seamlessly blended into his belly, as if done by an artist. He slid his fingers against the muscle, tilting his head in wonder as spots on him glowed ever so dimly from the brush. Two sets of gills, one on his neck and the other on his waist, fluttered from the gentle pressure of the current around them. It was almost like he was being _teased_. Scales littered his skin like little pitch-black stars, and he felt the fin on his back as if it were a third arm. When he clenched and flexed his hands, the indigo webbing between his clawed fingers changed from translucent to opaque.

It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. He twirled in the water, trying to get a good look at himself, he yelped at the power just flicking his tail had, dizzying himself with the movement. The chocolate curls of his hair neatly smacked him in the eyes, and he yelped from shock, blinking it out. After a moment, he looked away from himself, and out into the darkness.

“Who am I?” He asked. Only silence greeted him.

He frowned, looking around him for a moment more. _“Where_ am I?” He tried.

This time, a soundless voice that resonated deep in his bones whispered to him from everywhere.

**_Home._ **

* * *

Will could remember the first time he saw Man. He had been swimming through the darkness, not sure which way was where, had been playing in Her currents, letting them push and pull him to wherever She desired him to be. He hadn’t realised that the water around him was getting lighter, that he was going up. He didn’t realise it until he [_heard it_](https://youtu.be/e_4KG7Tp5XA) _._

Something light and sweet, muted but full. Something _new._

Will was moving towards the sound, feeling it pierce through the consistency of the water and straight to his finned ears, enticing him like nothing he’d heard before. Whale song was one thing, slow and sure and hauntingly beautiful, but… this song, it flickered like a marlin through the liquid medium, and he simply could not resist its agile call.

It was when the sound was louder, that he saw the underbelly of a great beast, though it was not made of any flesh that Will knew of. He pressed his hands to the creature and immediately flinched back, shocked at the lack of give. It was moving, surely, but… it was not alive. It held the haunting beauty of a song he’d never heard before, but there was no air coming from its lungs. He looked at her, brow furrowed, before looking higher up, where the ripple of the surface was. Where the sound was.

He cautiously used his claws to stay on, ignoring the way the current tried to pull him back down. She wanted him back, safe within Her grasp, but he could not help it, could not stop himself from pulling out of the water, gasping at the foreign feeling of _air_ assaulting his lungs. He could breathe. He could breathe! Elated, he looked up through the matted hair on his forehead and continued to climb. The song was so much louder now, so much more vibrant and powerful. It kissed his cheeks much like the sea spray did, and he found himself smiling despite his best efforts. Luckily, the great beast had a small ledge, and he sat down, catching his breath and simply leaning against the beast and revelling in how it moved with its melody in tiny, intermittent tremors.

On the creature, he heard voices. He blinked again, curiousity once again winning out over self-preservation, and he craned himself to peek through a small opening, eyes widening and breath catching in his throat as he realised what exactly he was looking at.

They looked like him. From the top up, at least. Hands and arms and chests, though some of them were shaped a little differently. Big and small, all different kinds, were sitting or straight up, watching a small group of people with odd shaped things move sticks and birthed the source of the beast’s song.

He could hardly believe it. They looked… so much like him. Hesitantly, he moved just a little bit higher, pulled a little bit further. She called to him urgently, beckoning him to come back to the ocean, to come back to Her, but he simply could not resist, pulling himself up to the very top, settling on the beasts strange, snarled skin.

For a moment, a clear and beautiful moment, Will relaxed. He let the song wash over him, through him, and he received it with open arms. It curled up deep in his chest, made itself at home, and he delighted in having it there with him.

Someone gasped. The music stopped. Will opened his eyes to see everyone staring directly at _him._

In what felt like a lifetime crammed into a millisecond, all hell broke loose.

* * *

It wasn’t his fault.

The beast sat at the bottom of the ocean, her passengers far above and resting on the choppy water’s surface, staring down at him as he curled up into himself in the sand, willing it to swallow him whole.

It wasn’t his fault.

* * *

Ships. They were called ships. It was written in books, which Will had eventually learned to read through diligent practice. He certainly tried to say the words, but some of them would make his teeth hurt, so he would simply avoid it. He did his best to satisfy himself with the song of Whales and other creatures, glowing to grab the attention of prey and then snatching them up, eating them to try and placate a hunger not in the body, but the mind. More and more he would find himself brushing his fingers through the sand while staring forlornly at the waves that rippled high above him, as if they were beckoning him. He closed his eyes, letting his shoulders sink down into an almost sluggish manner. She was immense, all consuming, and yet it was as if there were nothing to do.

He’d developed a craving.

* * *

It was a night just like any other, though one couldn’t truly argue that repetitive evenings were well and truly the pinnacle of happiness. Will had taken to lounging nearby the reefs, letting the current card through his hair and lull him into a light slumber on his belly, face rested in his forearms. There were few creatures that would dare to come near him, but he had recently eaten, and the octopi that floated over to him were met with only a lazy open eye and a flick of his tail. When it didn’t seem to deter them in the slightest, he let his tail stir them a small current of their own, watching with a sleepy amusement how they tumbled over themselves and seemed to revel in the exciting notion of their own world, as if they were the only ones that mattered.

Will sighed, lifting himself up onto his forearms and rolling both his neck and back. The octopi seemed to tense at his movement, but when he only regarded them with a tilt of his head, they slowly relaxed, continuing to nudge at his tail. He complied with another swish, and as one of them inked on the others, Will almost felt content.

A monstrous shadow fell over their peaceful encounter, and Will felt his blood run cold as he looked up to see the swell of a ravenous ship. It sliced through the water quickly, though it was much larger than the one he had seen beforehand. He could hardly believe his luck. Another ship, only a moon after the first.

He could not stop his movement to the surface if he tried, gently pressing his hands against the ribs of the ship and tracing the seamless connection between the material that bound her into what she was. Though the water was dark with night’s kiss, the moon was still swollen and heavy in the sky. Had it not been, perhaps Will would not have seen that the figure that plummeted into the water was a human being, and one that was alive, but bound. Ropes were tied around its wrists, chest, and legs. A mean to keep it from escaping what appeared to be a gruesome death by drowning in Her. Will watched him, worry in his gaze, but when the man did not struggle, curiousity began to shine through, and he moved just a little closer, hidden by the shade of the ship, to look at the man welcoming himself into Her embrace.

He seemed to be a little older, but no less handsome for it, than most of the Man he’d seen. His hair was vibrantly silver, streaked with a strange gold of youthfulness. Wrinkles adorned his face, rather a gift than reminder of years passed and experienced. His coverings looked elegant, soft to the touch in contrast of his bindings. Most curiously, he was barefoot, and Will found himself examining the toes and ankles of Man, blinking and tilting his head as he saw the way the muscles flexed and subtly twitched. He looked almost undisturbed by the inevitability of his end, like he was moon bathing of his own free will.

Will found himself pushing forward, out of the ship’s protection, and moving into the man’s space. He gently touched the side of his face, tensing immediately for the onslaught of anxiety and fear to barrel through his senses like a school of fish. Instead, what he received were eyes made of the most beautiful colours he’d ever seen, brown and some kind of sunlight. And instead of fear, there was a curiousity there, interest.

Will sucked in a breath. The Man found him beautiful. He could _feel_ it, much like the way She felt when he had just been born. It hummed deep in his bones, made him practically tremble and shake like a guppy, and as if he were the one drowning, the Man gave him a look of worry, tilting his own head. Examining _him._

Will wanted him to live.

It was not hard to pull the Man up to the surface. He made sure that he was far enough away from the ship that whatever was on deck that threw the Man off would not be able to spot him. He gulped in air, though not greedily, when they reached the surface, louder than his companion.

“Hello.”

Will whirled around, eyes wide and pupils dilated. The Man was watching him, just as composed as he was inches from death. Both their hair stuck to their heads, and the Man’s coverings were clinging to him for dear life. But again, he did not seem disturbed. “Thank you for saving me.” He said politely. Will found he liked the way he spoke.

Looking confused, he turned around as if he could find a way to communicate in the clap of the waves before turning back to the Man. He simply clicked his teeth, watching as the Man stared at his sharp pearly whites.

“Fascinating.” He whispered. He seemed ready to say more, but a shiver worked through him. Will was instantly on alert, noticing that the Man was getting cold. He started to move towards land, but the Man shook in his grip. “There is something down there; something I dropped. It is shiny. Can you please find it?” His tone was pleading, but with an air of indifference that made Will’s nose curl.

For a moment, he simply stared, but he let go of the human and dived down. It was darker the further down he went, and eventually he let his bioluminescence take over, easily spotting the thing afterword. It was a long, silver item, sharp and deadly. He poked it where he held it, and when a dark liquid oozed from his fingertip, he knew that this might not be an ordinary man.

He looked up as he returned and saw that the man was watching him with wide eyes. Surprise, intrigue, awe flashed across his face, and Will forgot he was still glowing, stopping it immediately. How embarrassing. He broke the surface and began to pull the Man towards a small land area, where there were large trees and enough land to keep him dry during the night. He cut open the ropes, pushing the man onto land before pushing back out. He had fully intended to leave afterwards, but when the Man desperately didn’t call after him, he paused.

When he turned, the Man was simply watching him, smiling. “Thank you.” He said. “It was very kind of you to help me.” The smile bloomed, and Will found something warm flushing to his cheeks, and without another second to waste, he dove back into the water.

He knew he’d be back. And he had a feeling the Man did too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed the soul.


End file.
